Señor Ackerman
by K Guz
Summary: "El señor Ackerman es muy bueno conmigo, él me quiere mucho y me cuida... no sé que es querer, pero sé que él me enseñará. Hemos viajado mucho, de ciudad en ciudad... parece que nos siguen... me quieren apartar de él. Y yo, yo solo puedo aferrarme a mi peluche y llorar... no quiero que me alejen de él." Riren - Eren Shota - Yaoi - B. L.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin, asi como sus personajes, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. _Señor Ackerman_ y su trama es de mi autoria, solo tome los personajes de Hajime y nada mas.

 **Contenido:** Drabble-Viñeta | U. A. | Riren | Eren niño (shota) | Ligero OOC | Pov Eren | Lo demas lo dejo a su curiosidad...

Antes de leer: Bienvenido sea a mi cabezita, querido o queria lector o lectora... espero que les guste esta pequeña historia (no se si llamarlo oneshot o drabble, asique queda como drabble), es algo extraño... no suelo escribir de estos así que espero les guste... y si es así, dejenme un review, ya les contestare por MP... si ya has leido mis historias o sigues mis longfic, no teman... ya actualizare...

Hasta la proxima...

Sin mas... al fic.

* * *

 **Señor Ackerman**

 _Capítulo Único_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

El señor Ackerman es muy bueno conmigo, él siempre me cuida y me atiende. Recuerdo la vez que me caí al correr por la acera. Él se enojó mucho, pero después me consoló dándome un abrazo.

Recuerdo también que, cuando papi y mami se fueron, él estaba ahí para mí. Ellos… me dejaron solo. El señor Ackerman me cuido desde entonces. Él los conocía. Era un amigo de la familia, siempre nos venía a visitar todas las navidades. Una de ellas fue cuando mami y papi se fueron.

Me sentí muy triste, no entendía porque me dejaron. Pero el señor Ackerman apareció y me sentí un poco mejor… me regalo un peluche. Eso me alegro.

No entendía porque era tan bueno así que un día le pregunte. Él solo sonrió y me dijo: «Eres muy especial para mí». Me sonroje.

Seguía sin comprender.

¿especial?

¿Qué es ser especial?

Creía que se trataba de estrellas y la luna… si, eso creía, ahora ya no. Ahora sé que es ser especial y es algo extraño. Me consiente y me cuida. Me arropa cuando voy a dormir y me cuenta cuentos.

El señor Ackerman suele ser muy amable conmigo… siempre lo es… pero solo conmigo.

Un día, una mujer llego gritando. Ella decía:

«Mi sobrino, ¡vengo por el! ¡tú lo tienes!»

No entendí a que se refería.

El señor Ackerman se molestó, lo supe porque su cejo se frunció y apretaba las manos. Me acerque a él y se calmó. Solo me sonrió.

«Hablemos en otro lado.»

Le dijo a ella… y después… solo regreso él.

Estaba asustado, lo sabía porque el temblaba.

Me aferré a mi peluche que se parecía a él y me senté a su lado. Él seguía sentado en el suelo, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, respiraba muy fuerte y parecía querer llorar. Me sentí mal. Él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo y yo no sabía animarlo ahora así que me senté junto a él y recargué mi cabeza en su costado.

Sus ojos me vieron por entre sus dedos y sus cabellos… me sonrió y su piel pálida recobro un poco de su color.

«¿Estas bien?»

Pregunto, atento a lo que fuera a decir, tomándome por los costados para sentarme en su regazo y comenzar a abrazarme y besarme la cabeza.

Apreté mi peluche para contener mis lágrimas.

«Ella gritaba mucho.»

Confesé con la voz rota.

El señor Ackerman rio bajito, apretándome contra su pecho.

«Perdón por asustarte. Perdóname. Perdóname. Perdóname. Perdóname. Perdóname. Perdóname. Perdóname. Perdóname.»

Repetía varias veces, meciéndome en su cuerpo y comenzando a mojar mi cabeza con sus lágrimas.

«¿Por qué me quieren llevar?»

«Quieren separarte de mí.»

«¿Por qué?»

«Son unos monstros irrazonables.»

«¿Le hago daño?»

«No, nunca me has hecho daño. Eren, me hace muy feliz. No voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mi lado, no de nuevo. Estaré contigo y tú para mi… como antes… ¿recuerdas?»

«No.»

«Algún día, lo harás y estaremos mejor… mucho mejor… dejaran de buscarnos y podremos vivir junto al mar como querías antes…»

Yo… nunca le dije que quería vivir junto al mar.

Solo asentí y me pegué más a él.

El señor Ackerman ha estado actuando extraño… hace más de unos meses nos vamos de ciudad en ciudad… el señor Ackerman odia los teléfonos, siempre que oye uno sonar lo lanza lejos. El señor Ackerman le gusta hablar a solas con la gente que viene por mí, luego regresa solo y triste. Siempre le hacen daño y solo yo pueda hacerle sonreír.

Yo estaré con él porque él está conmigo.

«¿Eren me amas?»

«¿Amar?»

«Yo te amo Eren.»

¿Qué es amar?

Pienso en ello mientras nos detenemos de un viaje en coche, cerca de un acantilado con vista al mar. El señor Ackerman tiempla y yo abrazo mi peluche que tiene su cara. Sus ojos se pierden hacia el horizonte, el color en ellos es similar al cielo nublado que tenemos enfrente.

Me observa y me sonríe. Me quita el cinturón de seguridad y me pide que baje.

Obedezco y bajo del auto dando un salto.

El avanza a la orilla del acantilado, abotonando su gabardina negra. Yo le sigo dando trompicones por las piedras bajo mis pies.

«Eren… ¿Cuándo me dirás que me amas?»

Me pregunta deteniéndose a pocos centímetros del vacío.

«¿Amar? Yo… no sé qué es eso»

Sus ojos me aterran, se abren con mucha fuerza y me miran. Están rojizos y eso me hace temblar.

De pronto me aferro más a mi peluche y comienzo a llorar.

El señor Ackerman me observa confundido y se acerca a mí para acomodar mi gorro y limpiarme las lágrimas.

«Eren, te amo.»

Murmura en mi oído a la vez que me abraza y algo frio y duro se posa en mi espalda.

«Te amo…»

Un fuerte estruendo me hace sentir frio. Mi peluche cae al suelo y todo gira a mi alrededor. Observo tenuemente al señor Ackerman quien también se acerca esa arma a la cabeza… repitiéndome una y otra vez que me ama hasta que el sonido fuerte se oye de nuevo.

Siento frio… la nieve cae sobre mí y mi pecho me duele.

Mi cuerpecito tiembla y no paro de escupir sangre…

Estoy asustado…

El señor Ackerman no se levanta del suelo…

Todo es tenue para mi…

Todo…

Duele…

Duele mucho…

Tengo miedo…

Mis manos no se mueven…

Solo miro el cielo gris y azul como los ojos del señor Ackerman…

Mi garganta se congela…

Me duele…

Mucho…

Mami… papi…

Tengo mucho sueño… me quiero dormir…

Debo dormir…

«Buenas noches, Eren. Te amo.»

* * *

 _¿Review?_


End file.
